digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Home Again, Takuya Returns/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 4, Episode 22: "Home Again, Takuya Returns" English Version Written by: Michael Sorich Original Air Date: January 6, 2003 Transcribed by: Jedi_Amara TRANSCRIBER'S NOTE: There are some bits that my tape cut off. I've marked parts I'm pretty sure are missing bits with .... That's also how I've marked parts I couldn't discern the words of. RIKA THE NARRATOR: ... Duskmon threw BurningGreymon around like a sack of trash. He took the Digidestineds' attacks without even flinching! Later, Takuya came up with a plan to beat him, but that just started an argument with Kouji, who knew Duskmon was too powerful to fight. But he didn't have much choice, since the big man himself showed up and smacked KendoGarurumon hard, turning him back into Kouji. Then things got weird. It was like Duskmon was in pain and then darkness covered everyone! Takuya woke up alone in the Dark Terminal and the Dark Trailmon offered him a chance to go home...he took it. THEME, CREDITS on the Dark Trailmon. (voices only) TOMMY: Takuya? Can we really beat Duskmon? TAKUYA: You know, you worry too much, buddy. Once we put my new plan into action, we'll take that laughing eyeball out in one shot. He won't know what hit him! FLASHBACK TAKUYA: Yeah. That was some plan alright. Oh well, doesn't really matter now. I'm going home. Trailmon warps into the real world. TAKUYA: Huh? Huh...huh...huh, huh...is flickering between himself and Flamon Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! turns into Flamon. Dark Trailmon arrives at the station. DARK TRAILMON: This is it, kid. End of the line. doors open and Flamon gets out. FLAMON: Huh? Wait a minute. This isn't home. Huh? Where am I? Huh? FLASHBACK TAKUYA: Man! I really gotta stop landing on my head. OPHANIMON (CELL PHONE) It's up to you now. Which one will you choose? push Tommy onto a train. TOMMY: Oh! pull out. Takuya runs to catch one. TAKUYA: Boy! Destiny sure involves a lot of running! FLASHBACK FLAMON: I get it. This must be where we all left for the Digital World! But...Hey! What's up? Why am I here? DARK TRAILMON: Bye, kid. FLAMON: Hey! Oh! appears. FLAMON: Huh... DUSKMON: *evil laugh* FLAMON: Oh...away...Uh...No! Oh! Oh! Go! Go! on the lift door Open up! Please! Let me in! Oh, oh, please! lift opens Ah! Ah! Ah! *more screaming* the main station. Train doors open. ANNOUNCER: Sibuya Station. Next stage ? Sibuya Station. doors open. Flamon is sitting on the lift floor. WOMAN 1: Hey! WOMAN 2: Ew! WOMAN 3: Oh! WOMAN 4: Is it some kind of animal? MAN: It's some kid in a costume. BOY: Is it trick or treat time, Mom? BOY'S MOTHER: Just don't get near him. MAN: Those are some weird feet. WOMAN 2: Looks like a goat creature! FLAMON: Uh...uh...huh? PEOPLE: Oh! FLAMON: Oh, man...look at my hands! Aaah! breathes fire and jumps away What's going on? jumps onto the top of a train BREAK train pulls into Jiyuugaoka [? Station. Flamon jumps down.] PEOPLE: Huh? FLAMON: Eeuh! into a tree Is this some alternate universe or something?...Wait! It's...my home town! It's all the same. Well...except for me. Huh? appears. FLAMON: Wah! Leave me alone! PEOPLE: Huh? Ah! FLAMON: Aah! Uh! Duskmon! Euh! jumps down and lands. Uh. It's...it's my house! Euh! I made it! out of the path of an oncoming car Aah! GIRL: Ah! BOY: Whoa! GIRL: Flamon Ah! FLAMON: I'm sorry, I - uh - Michi, it's you! girl and boy are screaming. FLAMON: Wait! I won't hurt you! It's me, Takuya! Don't you recognise me? Huh? catches sight of his face in the car window My face! Nooo...! is sitting in a tree, pressing buttons on his D-Tector. FLAMON: Come on, do it! I wanna be myself again! Just turn me back! Uh...Oh, that's great, I'm stuck! What do I do, I can't go home looking like some freaked-out mutant! house. TAKUYA: Mom, I'm back. FLAMON the window Huh? Wait a minute. That's me! I don't understand. Huh? This is...oh wow, I'm going crazy. This can't be possible. YURIKO (TAKUYA'S MOTHER): phone But honey, you can't be late tonight. It's Shinya's birthday! SHINYA: And tell Dad I want something big! A forklift! YURIKO: Mind your manners, Shinya. And don't even think about eating that cake, Takuya. reaches for a strawberry, then draws back from the cake. TAKUYA: Huh? YURIKO: Now honey, I know that you're busy, but how would you feel if the kids didn't acknowledge your birthday? continues talking. TAKUYA: Hm. I'm bored. My whole life is boring. Hmm. FLAMON: interior I dunno how...but it's true! This is the day I left! I've come back on the same day I left for the Digital World! Mom! I remember now. You had to wake me up 'cause I'd overslept as usual. Shinya...We used to fight all the time. Didn't we, birthday boy? Dad...you promised that...you'd play soccer with me next weekend. But I left. Why? *sob* I could have been at home with my family, waiting for Shinya to blow out the candles on his stupid cake. I never should have gone. *cries* TAKUYA: 5:40? I'll never make it! FLAMON: What if I didn't make it? If I don't get on the train, then everything will go back to normal! I'll be...me again! Takuya, you've got a train to miss! Eeuh! jumps into a tree TAKUYA: *panting* FLAMON: Don't go! TAKUYA: What? O...kay...Talk about talking to yourself...Oh man, look at what time it is! I gotta jam! FLAMON: Oh. jumps down from the tree TAKUYA: running interior The voice said my destiny's coming. What could that mean? Well, I guess I'll find out at the train station. KID: Here it comes! kicks the soccer ball to his father. FATHER: his cell phone Hello? ball goes past him. Huh? KID: Dad, the ball! DAD: Sorry, the phone - that noise! jumps up and around. FLAMON: Neuh! Eeuh! Uh! TAKUYA: I'll get it! FLAMON: If he stays... truck is coming towards Takuya. Takuya kicks the ball. TAKUYA: Uh! FLAMON: Don't go! TAKUYA: Huh? FLAMON: Takuya out of the truck's way Eeuh! Don't go! FLAMON and TAKUYA: Wuh! TRUCK DRIVER: You okay? TAKUYA: Uh. What? Oh no! Hey, buddy, what time is it? TRUCK DRIVER: What? Uh...couple before 5:45! TAKUYA: Huh? Oh... runs off TRUCK DRIVER: Hey, kid, where's the fire? FLAMON: Uh...I gotta figure out a better way to stop myself, 'cause...I won't stop! But how? I remember thinking, if I didn't make it, I was gonna miss out! Yeah. Miss out on hurting my friends. appears. DUSKMON: Uh... BREAK DUSKMON: Uh... FLAMON: Uh. DUSKMON: Uh. moves towards Flamon. FLAMON: Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! disappears. ...It...wasn't real! What now? Uh...how can I stop myself if I can't even think straight? Don't go! Takuya! Don't...go! the train station. TAKUYA: The train's already on the platform! turns out his pockets. Oh! I knew I should have asked for more allowance! Uh! bashes his head on the ticket machine and a ticket pops out Huh? A ticket! Maybe this is Destiny! jumps onto a car. CAR OWNER: Oh! TAKUYA: Wait! My destiny! FLAMON: I'm outta time! But I haven't gotten on the elevator yet. There's still a chance! Huh! on the top of the train Goodbye, Mom! sees a boy. FLAMON: Hey! It's Kouji! Wait a minute...there's two Koujis? Man, I'm really losing it. He looks so much like him, but...that can't be Kouji. If he's not, then...who the heck is that guy? train pulls in at Shibuya Station. ANNOUNCER: Shibuya Station. Next stage ?, Shibuya Station. TAKUYA: running Huh? Hey, wait! into the lift with a yell; the lift doors close KOUJI'S TWIN: on lift door Uh! Oh...huh. the floors light up and go down to B1 off downstairs FLAMON: down, tries to open the lift Uh...huh? It's the other Kouji! opens the lift doors and jumps down the elevator shaft on the cable Uh! twin trips. KOUJI'S TWIN: Uh! FLAMON: Whoa! KOUJI'S TWIN: K...Kouji... the lift. KOUJI: Huh... lift goes down. TAKUYA: Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head! are talking at the station. TAKUYA: Huh? So weird. Were all these kids called here the same way I was? FLAMON: a trapdoor in the top of the lift Mm. It's already gone too far. I gotta do something! Okay. Here goes nothing. jumps down behind Takuya. Hmm. OPHANIMON (CELL PHONE): It's up to you now. Which one will you choose? runs off. TAKUYA: Hey! FLASHBACK KOUJI: Why do you think you're here, Takuya? FLAMON: Uh? TAKUYA: Um... KOUJI: Answer me! I wanna know why you're here! FLASHBACK FLAMON: KOUJI! are still talking on the platform. Boys are pushing Tommy into a train. TOMMY: Oh. BULLIES: *laugh* TAKUYA: to a train *pants* FLAMON: Guys! FLASHBACK TAKUYA: Why'd you guys get on this train? J.P.: Mm? TAKUYA: I mean - was it - the message? J.P.: Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator, okay? Now look, just leave me alone. TAKUYA: Oh. Geez, sorry. J.P.: Just nervous. TAKUYA: Zoe But...there must be a reason why you picked this particular train, right? ZOE: *giggle* I'm like him, it was closest to the elevator. J.P.: Hehe. Takuya Watch this. wiggles his eyebrows Zoe Hey honey, want some chocolate? TAKUYA: Tommy Uh...so who are you? TOMMY: I'm...I'm Tommy. But I didn't want to get on this train. Why are kids always picking on me? FLASHBACK FLAMON: Uh? FLASHBACK kids are being buffeted about in the train. Superimposed pictures of Digimon are flickering over them. TAKUYA: Uh? Uh? ZOE: Uh! FLASHBACK FLASHBACK BOKOMON: Cherubimon will not rest until his warriors succeed in destroying the entire Digital World. Only through using the power of the spirits all of you have acquired can we stop Cherubimon, bring peace to the Digital World and restore it to its original state. FLASHBACK FLAMON: Bokomon! Neemon! FLASHBACK KOUJI: Why do you think you're here, Takuya? TAKUYA: Uh! KOUJI: Why are you here? Answer me! FLASHBACK FLASHBACK DUSKMON: *evil laugh* ZEPHYRMON: Uh. KENDOGARURUMON: Eeuh. METALKABUTERIMON: Ehh. KORIKAKUMON: Hm. DUSKMON: Ehhh...Kou...ji...Uhh...Aaah! ZEPHYRMON: Ah! KENDOGARURUMON and METALKABUTERIMON: Uh! AGUNIMON: Uh! FLASHBACK FLAMON: Uh...uh...uh...puts out his hand to touch Takuya's shoulder, then draws back...uh. interior I can't just pretend like none of this ever happened. Even if I did go home, I'd never be the person I was. imagines Shinya's birthday celebration. TAKUYA and PARENTS: Happy birthday! Now make a wish, Shinya! blows out the candles. IMAGINATION FLAMON: Huh? start pulling out. FLAMON: And the others... FLASHBACK KENDOGARURUMON: Uh...ah! turns back into Kouji ZEPHYRMON: Aah! turns back into Zoe METALKABUTERIMON: Uh...ah! turns back into J.P. KORIKAKUMON: Oh! turns back into Tommy FLASHBACK FLAMON: ...I can't leave them! Uh...Takuya! Run! Get on that train! Move it! Go, Takuyaaaa! TAKUYA: Huh? Mm. runs. FLAMON: *puffing* TAKUYA: *puffing* FLAMON: Go follow your destiny...Takuya. Huh? appears. BREAK backs away. FLAMON: No! I won't run away! My friends are waiting. They need me! And I won't let you get in the way. DUSKMON: *roars* FLAMON: I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of you! bursts into flame Uh...No more! punches Duskmon in the face Uh...uh...uh...uh...uh... *cough cough* Trailmon appears. FLAMON: Huh? Dark...Trailmon? DARK TRAILMON: Well, I didn't think I'd see you again. Thought you wanted to go home. FLAMON: I did. I went home. But...it was the same, and I wasn't. I turned into...this freak show! 'Cause I couldn't figure out who I was. DARK TRAILMON: I see. FLAMON: Kouji was right. I didn't know why I was there. But I do now. Trailmon, you have to take me back. DARK TRAILMON: Are you sure? Seems to me, that's what got you here in the first place. walks towards Dark Trailmon. FLAMON: Mm hm. DARK TRAILMON: This is a one-way ticket, kid. I can't turn around if you get any second thoughts. FLAMON: That's not gonna happen. I've made my decision. DARK TRAILMON: I guess you have. Alright then. All aboard. FLAMON: Heh. Huh...of flashbacks I love you, Mom and Dad. Happy birthday, Shinya. See ya soon. Huh...oh! *cries* And Kouji - this time things will be different. I know it's not a game now. Hang on, I'm coming! I won't let you down. Any of you. *yell* DARK TRAILMON: Sounds to me like you've figured things out there, kid. still yelling, turns back into Agunimon. DARK TRAILMON: Not bad. Not bad at all. ...End of the line. Or maybe not. I think that's up to you. Good luck. AGUNIMON: Alright. This is it. Everything starts now. I've got another chance, and I'm not gonna blow it! RIKA THE NARRATOR: Looks like Takuya has finally grown up! I just hope it isn't too late. To find out, tune into the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! NOTE: I called Kouichi "Kouji's twin" because he hasn't been introduced to us yet. BTW, IMO this is a very disturbing episode, but it's my favourite so far because Kouichi is CUTE!